La bella y sus 2 bestias
by Meio-chan
Summary: Christa se ha casado con Reiner, Ymir es una mujer de exito enamorada de su antigua mejor amiga ¿Cómo acabará esto?
1. Torturas del pasdo

¡Hola a todas/os! :D Ayer un conocido quiso meterme en el mundo del rap español ensañándome algunas canciones, siendo sincera he de decir que no me gustó ninguna, pero hubo una que me llamó la atención La bella y la bestia de Norykko y Porta. Esa noche estuve pensando y hoy he decidido hacer un fic basado en la canción. Espero que les guste ;)

* * *

Hola, me llamo Ymir. Soy la modelo más importante de todo Japón, adoro mi trabajo, estoy forrada y vivo como a mí me da la gana pero, no soy feliz. Y os preguntareis ¿Ymir como no puedes ser feliz con todo lo que tienes? Muy simple, lo único que consideraba más importante que yo y mi ego me fue robado hace 2 años: Christa.

Os parecerá estúpido y, de hecho, lo es porque es una historia un tanto patética, típica de una asquerosa telenovela de 300 episodios, pero muy seré breve. Esto ocurrió hace unos… 5 años creo.

_Fue durante mis años de instituto. Yo la gran Ymir, reina del equipo de baloncesto, deseada por tantos y tantas, estaba, y aún estoy, locamente enamorada de mi mejor amiga, la diosa del instituto Christa Renz. A ella en cambio le gustaba mi peor enemigo Reiner Braun, ese tipo era el capitán del equipo de rugby. Grande, fuerte e imponente era como lo describían normalmente, aunque para mí era algo más parecido a estúpido, egocéntrico e irritante. Cada año nos disputábamos el premio al mejor deportista del año, el cual siempre ganaba yo, lo cual convirtió en rivales, él por envidia y yo porque simplemente me caía mal. _

_Pero el día que Christa me dijo que había empezado a salir con él, fue como si ninguno de aquellos trofeos valiera nada. No le quise dar importancia aunque me matara por dentro pensando que aquello no iba a durar mucho, Christa era demasiado dulce para esa piedra de tío. Me equivocaba, tres años después llegó la graduación y con ella, el momento más triste y doloroso de mi vida. _

_Christa y Reiner subieron juntos a por su diploma y una vez lo cogieron ese idiota se arrodilló en mitad del escenario, causándome un escalofrió al imaginarme lo que iba a pasar "No será capaz…" pensé pero cuando vi la pequeña caja y el brillo en los azules ojos de mi rubia todo se volvió negro._

_- ¿Me harías el favor de convertirme en el hombre más feliz del mundo?_

_- ¡Sí, sí y mil veces sí Reiner!_

_Ver como ella saltaba a sus brazos y le besaba con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos fue como si un millón de espadas se clavaran en mi espalda y luego me bañaran en alcohol. Me mareaba, notaba el cuerpo pesado y quería llorar, gritar, lanzarme al escenario y patearle la cara a Reiner hasta matarlo. Pero corrí, corrí desesperadamente mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer, me fui del instituto a mi apartamento lanzándome a la cama gritando una y otra vez el nombre de quien me robó el corazón y lo destrozó delante de todo el instituto. _

El tiempo pasó lenta y tortuosamente, ya casi no me veo con ella, y cuando lo hago, me paso días llorando sola en mi ahora gran casa. He intentado rehacer mi vida amorosa, pero realmente es como si aquel día hubiera destrozado mi corazón de verdad, no puedo sentir nada cuando estoy con otras chicas, ella es la única que me hace sentir ese agradable y dulce calor, simplemente se convierten en mis ligues de una noche, los cuales no volveré a ver nunca más.

Pero no me arrepiento de amarla, no lo hice entonces ni lo haré ahora, porque es lo más hermoso aunque doloroso que me ha pasado en la vida.

* * *

La morena se acomodó las gafas y bajó la tapa del portátil, salió del dormitorio y se dirigió al comedor donde otra chica estaba en el sofá tomándose un café mientras veía los deportes.

- Ymir ¿Desde cuándo te ha dado por la escritura? – Dijo su amiga mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

- No sé de qué me hablas Hanji. – Contestó haciéndose la tonta. Pues sabía de qué se trataba y no le apetecía hablar del tema.

- He leído cierto documento que tienes en el ordenador y parece que vayas a escribir una autobiografía depresiva. – Entonces se dio cuenta de que se había delatado.

- ¡Ah! ¿Así que estabas cotilleando mis cosas? – Levantó una ceja mientras le daba un largo sorbo al café.

- Bueno yoo… - rascándose la nuca. – Esto… ¡No me cambies de tema! ¿Por qué nunca me has hablado de esa tal Christa?

- No me pareció necesario.

- ¡Claro que sí! Soy tu amiga y las amigas se lo cuentan todo. – Agarró a la modelo del cuello de su camisa y la atrajo hacía ella. – Bueno cuéntame ¿Cómo es la chica que tiene loca a la gran Ymir? – Esta suspiró, claramente Hanji no la soltaría hasta saber hasta el más pequeño detalle de la vida de Christa. Así que empezó a contarle todo respecto a la rubia.

Hanji estaba muy sorprendida, la cara de felicidad de Ymir cuando hablaba de esa chica era algo que no había visto en su vida, se notaba el amor que sentía en cada silaba que salía de la boca de la morena incluso podía decirse que su voz se había tornado más dulce de lo normal. Aunque cuando empezó a contarle sobre el amorío de Christa y Reiner su narración perdió la pasión y sus ojos brillaban con odio, pero también tristeza haciendo que acabara abrazando a su amiga sorprendiéndola un poco pues Ymir nunca muestra su cariño a nadie. Se separó de ella al cabo de un rato un poco avergonzada y continuó.

- Creo que me comentó que ese imbécil es policía y ella trabaja de ama de casa, pobrecita debe tenerla esclavizada.

- No digas burradas. Si llevan dos años casados supongo que por algo será. – Reiner no le parecía tan mal tipo como le decía su amiga.

- No lo conoces, no puedes opinar. – Respondió secamente dolida ante la traición de su amiga.

- Y si crees que se porta tan mal con Christa ¿Porque no quedas con ella y se lo preguntas?

- ¡No! Quiero verla, pero me duele demasiado cuando me habla de su vida feliz con él con mirada de enamorada.

- Venga Ymir creo que te haría bien como mínimo saber si se encuentra bien ¿No?

- He dicho que no y ya está, ahora vete que tengo trabajo. – Ymir se levantó indicando que efectivamente, la conversación había acabado. Hanji cogió sus cosas y salió de la casa con un brillo calculador en la mirada. Quiere juntar a la rubia y a la morena, no dejaría que su amiga viviera tan deprimida, incluso si era la misma Ymir la que intentaba impedírselo "Ay Ymir… ¿No sabes que siempre consigo lo que me propongo?"

* * *

Sé que el primer capítulo no parece tener nada que ver con la canción, pero en los siguientes ya se verá todo un poco más claro. Dew a todos :3


	2. Cuento de hadas

¿Habéis oído hablar alguna vez de las vidas de cuento de hadas? El sueño de toda niña, casarse con su magnífico príncipe azul en un castillo y vivir felices y comer perdices. Pero ¿Alguien se ha preguntado por qué en ningún cuento explican lo que ocurre después? Pues por una simple razón, la realidad. La realidad es lo que destruye la magia de toda historia, y en los cuentos de hadas con príncipes y bodas ¿Cuál es la magia? La peor y más peligrosa de todas: el amor.

El tiempo, los problemas, la distancia, la convivencia van desgastando el amor, en ese momento se ve si la princesa y el príncipe se quieren de verdad. Las parejas pierden su pasión y algunas hasta se rompen por el peso de la realidad ¿Los que tengan pareja o tengan alguna cerca me podrían decir que tras 5 meses de relación han estado igual de tiernos, tan pegajosos como el primer día? No, claro que no.

Pero toda ley tiene su excepción y esa es el amor verdadero, aquellas personas que son capaces de entregarse en cuerpo y alma a aquel/lla al que aman, por muy cretinos que sean o aunque salgan heridos, ellas siguen amando y dándolo todo. Siendo sincera, me dan un poco de pena, porque ellas/os pueden acabar sufriendo mucho si se equivocan de persona especial. Y aquí, esa excepción es Christa Renz.

Nuestra princesa de ojos azules está casada con un enorme y rubio príncipe que se moría por los huesos de la rubia, este cuando salían juntos, le daba todo lo que ella necesitaba para ser feliz: amor, comprensión y esa extraña calidez que solo puedes sentir cuando miras a los ojos de tu amada/o.

Pero algo había cambiado en su relación estos últimos meses. Tras estar dos años casados, Reiner había chocado con la cruel realidad de la vida y su amor se estaba deteriorando a una velocidad increíble. La rubia no le hacía mucho caso al tema pues estaba profundamente enamorada, pero aquellas noches que él volvía de madrugada apestando a alcohol o cuando llegaba a casa después de trabajar y se tumbaba en el sofá sin dirigirle una palabra o un beso de bienvenida le dolían, mucho. Pero ella no diría nada, no es el tipo de persona que se queja del comportamiento de otras personas. Se podría decir que es pasiva al extremo. Así que los días de nuestra princesa se limitaban a eso: trabajar limpiando, cocinando, hiendo a comprar, etc… hasta que llegaba su marido, le preparaba el baño y la cena y se iban a dormir. Una rutina continua que no molestaba a Christa, pero la hacía sentirse un poco sola.

* * *

Una mañana mientras la rubia barría la casa tatareando una canción alguien llamó al timbre.

-¡Ya voy un momento por favor! – Dijo mientras se acomodaba la camisa y corría hacía la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con un personaje bien extraño. Era una mujer más alta que ella, con gafas de sol, un pañuelo tapándole el rostro hasta la nariz y llevaba su largo cabello castaño recogido en una cola alta.

- ¿Es usted Christa Renz? – Le preguntó la misteriosa mujer.

- Eeeeeh… Si soy yo ¿Quiere algo? – Christa estaba un poco asustada, no sabía si cerrarle la puerta en la cara a la mujer o esperar a que sucediera algo. Pero optó por la segunda opción, pues si había aprendido algo de su vida de instituto, era que las apariencias engañan.

- Tenga esto es para usted. – Le dio un sobre que extrañamente no tenía ni sello ni remitente solo ponía su nombre con letras doradas.

- Disculpe ¿Pero qué es esto? – Levantó la mirada del sobre para preguntar a la extraña repartidora, pero esta ya se había ido.

– Mmmph… Supongo que tendré que ver yo que es. – Suspiró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Sorry si el capítulo os parece un poco "cutrillo" aparte de corto, pero a duras penas tengo tiempo libre por la abertura del bar de mi madre y no quiero tardar mucho en ir actualizando los fics. Plis no me maten a reviews negativos :'(


	3. ¡Conoce a una celebrity!

_Clink _

Remuevo mi mojito aburrida en la terraza de un bar en el centro.

Maldita Hanji, esta vez me ha enredado bien. Lo que no entiendo es porque me ha hecho arreglarme tanto, joder ¡Es que canto como una almeja! Ya sé que estoy esperando a alguien, que por cierto llega 10 minutos tarde, pero mi mejor camisa negra con los tejanos ajustados son demasiado. Las miradas de la gente a mí alrededor me irritan en exceso.

-¿Pero porque demonios acepté? – Digo en voz alta sorprendiendo a algunas personas sentadas en mesas cercanas a la mía. "A sí, no lo hice" me responde mi subconsciente. Con una mueca de disgusto recuerdo los sucesos de hace una semana.

* * *

_-¿Huh, Sortear un día entero conmigo? – Levantó una ceja la modelo ante la propuesta de su amiga. Hanji asintió._

_- ¡Exacto! Un concurso donde una o uno de tus fans pasará un día entero contigo. Así mejoraremos tu imagen al público. – Especificaba la mujer saltando en el cómodo sofá de Ymir._

_- No me gusta, paso. – Le dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina por saltar encima de su carísimo sofá._

_- Pueeees es una lástima, porque me ayer fui a ensañarles la idea a los del comité y me dijeron que les gustaba, de hecho, ya se reparten sobres a las personas con suscripción a la revista. – Le sacó la lengua burlándose de la más alta._

_- ¡¿Qué?! – Chilló levantándose y poniéndose enfrente de su amiga. – Me parece muy bien que seas mi representante, pero eso no te da derecho a tomar decisiones sin consultarme antes. – La agarró del cuello de la camisa enfurecida. - ¡Y qué pasa si me toca pasar el día con algún tipo raro! – Chilló lanzando a su amiga con furia al sofá. Esta solo rio descontroladamente ante la ingenuidad de su amiga "bueno es más divertido si la pilla por sorpresa" pensaba la morena._

_- No te preocupes lo tengo todo controlado ¿Dime cuando he hecho yo algo que te moleste?_

_- Mmmmmm ¿Te tengo que recordar la vez que me hiciste ir a una sesión de fotos para un especial cosplays y tuve que ir de magical girl ROSA? Puedo continuar si quieres, la lista es larga. – Cruzándose de brazos mientras Hanji se acercaba lentamente a la puerta. – ¿A donde te crees que vas? Aún no hemos acabado._

_- Ymir tú no te preocupes que lo tengo todo controlado, te dejo que me tengo que ir a hacer un recado. _

_- ¿Tú recados?_

_- Si digamos que tengo que hacer de mensajera ¡Chao! – Y cerró la puerta tras de sí dejando a una enfadada y a la vez confusa Ymir._

_- Dios Hanji ¿Qué demonios te traes entre manos? – Decidió no comerse la cabeza pues si había un ser humano al que no le pudiera leer los pensamientos, ese era sin duda su rara amiga-representante Hanji, así que fue a la cocina a prepararse algo para comer._

* * *

Suspiro harta de las jugarretas que siempre me hace, tendría que haber protestado más.

¿Por qué demonios la sigo considerando mi amiga? Siempre acabo en problemas o trabajos raros por su culpa. Sonrío y le doy un largo trago a la fría bebida. Supongo que porque es la única que me aguanta. Aparte no me ha querido dar ningún nombre y tampoco tengo ninguna fotografía. _Sabrás quien es cuando la veas, _estupida cuatro ojos con aires de grandeza ¿Qué se cree, que soy adivina? ¡Bah! Esto no vale la pena, me largo.

Pago en la barra y empiezo a caminar hacia mi coche cuando un par de niñatos me llaman la atención, al parecer estaban babeando por alguna chica que pasaba por allí.

-Mira eso tío ¡Qué bombón!

- Ya ves, es como una diosa.

"¿Diosa?"

Instintivamente miro hacía donde señalaban esos babosos y mis ojos se abren como platos.

-No puede ser.

Una madura pero pequeña figura corre hacia mí.

"No"

Su rubia melena flota en el viento.

"Mierda"

-¡Ymir! – Mueve el brazo para atraer mi atención.

_Sabrás quien es cuando la veas _

Maldita Hanji, lo tenía todo planeado.

* * *

-¡Aaaaaachís! Vaya vaya, parece que Ymir ya recibió su pequeña sorpresita. Solo espero que no lo estropee ¡Jajajaja! – Muy lejos de aquel lugar, una morena se acomodaba las gafas y se ponía a pensar en lo que le esperaba a su amiga mientras bebe un poco de té.

Hola a tod s, siento mucho la tardanza (v_v"). Este cap me ha dado mucha polémica y al final creó que me ha quedado bastante mal, pero prometo que los siguientes estarán mejor (/^_^)/


	4. Domada

En toda ciudad hay un local de mala muerte lleno de alcohol, sexo y juego; cuyos clientes son mayoritariamente desgraciados sin vida ni principios que se dedican a gastar-se el sueldo en todo menos lo que les conviene. Y en Trost nuestro famoso garito es El Dado Seis. Pero hoy era un día especial en el Dado, hoy el local acogía a sus más selectos clientes: el "honorable y respetable" cuerpo de policía.

Las chicas se deslizaban por las barras de metal al son de la provocativa música mientras los orgullosos hombres uniformados bebían sin parar. Realmente eran una vergüenza como policías y como personas pues muchos de ellos tenían una familia, mujer, hijos; a los que dejaban de lado hasta altas horas de la madrugada, aunque poco les importaba. Y como iba a hacerlo si el ejemplo a seguir de todos era el peor de ellos. Si, el reconocidísimo sargento Braun se encontraba lanzándole billetes a una bailarina mientras, bastante bebido, discutía con sus compañeros sobre su vida.

-Como lo oís, yo a mi mujer la tengo completamente domada. – Le dio un largo trago a su cerveza. – Me voy donde me da la gana, me tiro a quien me da la gana y al llegar a casa ella me espera moviendo la colita ni imaginándose lo que hago a sus espaldas ¡Jajajajajaja! – Se puso a reír con fuerza y le lanzó un billete a una de las bailarinas para que se acercara a él.

- Joder Reiner eres el amo, tu sí que tienes bien entrenada a tu perra. – Eren, su segundo al mando le golpeó en la espalda y pidió una ronda de cervezas para todos. – A esta invito yo ¡Por el sargento!

Entre todos aquellos asquerosos y despreciables hombres, había uno que se había quedado en silencio todo el rato, pensando en las palabras de su amigo y superior.

-Pero Reiner ¿Tú no te sientes mal cuando engañas a Christa de esa manera? – _Por favor demuéstrame que no eres un monstruo._

- ¿De qué coño hablas Bert? – Lo miraba como riéndose de él como si hubiera dicho la estupidez más grande del mundo. – Anda vamos afuera que te enseñe como funciona esto. – Reiner se despidió temporalmente de sus chicos y llevó a Berthold a la entrada del local.

Berthold estaba desconcertado, se preguntaba cuando Reiner se convirtió es eso: un monstruo malvado sin sentimientos que solo se preocupaba por sí mismo. Pero lo que más le dolía, era imaginarse el sufrimiento de la pobre Christa. Aquella dulce chica no se merecía nada de eso. Llegaron a la entrada y Reiner abrazó a Berthold por el hombro. El alto lo miró extrañado sin saber si eso era debido al hecho de que estaba muy bebido, ya que Reiner era un homofóbico empedernido y no toleraba el mínimo contacto sospechoso con otro hombre.

-Mira Bert, tu eres mi mejor amigo y pensaba que ya entendías esto. Christa es MIA y como mi propiedad hará lo que yo diga, cuando lo diga y como lo diga. Su felicidad se basa en recibirme en casa y darme todo lo que quiera. – Reiner se separó de Berthold mientras lo miraba con una asquerosa sonrisa. - ¿Lo has entendido?

El titán suspiró resignado y se giró para esconderle a Reiner sus ojos semi-llorosos cuando vio algo que lo dejó alucinado.

-Así que la tienes completamente dominada ¿Eh Reiner? – Señaló con el dedo al rubio mientras hacía grandes esfuerzos para contener la risa. En cambio, Reiner tenía los ojos abiertos como naranjas mostrando sorpresa, pero sobretodo furia.

- No… puede… ser.


End file.
